PenPal Iggy
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: A letter exchange with England! I know you wanna send him a letter so why dontcha! He wants your letters too...okay maybe he dosen't he's kinda being forced but who cares anyways?
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Dear people of the world,

The Queen has heard from the American goverment officials about what Aerica has been doing

Aka, he's been conversing with people and countries to better his relationships.

Now both the Queen, and the Prime Minister have agreed that this is magnificant idea and has suggested that I do the same.

So I cordinally invite all of you to send letters regarding whatever you fancy and I will reply in due time.

I wish you all a good day,

England/Arthur Kirkland

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now you may not have realised it with the way it was written but Iggy's pissed he has to do this :)

At first England will be overly polite with your letters but over time and with the more letters you send he will

unwind and maybe even call you a wanker every now and then so...send in those letters!


	2. Ali 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear England or Arthur Kirkland,(don't know which one you prefer so i'll call  
>you both<p>

I'm Aaliyah, yea but everyone i know calls me ali so yea

How is your country, is the weather ok over there cause around my neighborhood  
>its pretty cold<p>

i was wondering, how fog is it in england cause i've always been curious about  
>it so yeah.<p>

umm i gueess its goodbye bye for now

aaliyah

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Aaliyah,

First I would like to thank you for sending me a letter. It will appease the Queen and my Prime Minister.

The weather here is fine, Though it does become colder in the winter months.

My country is also fine, nothing diffrent so far...

How fog is it? I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean by that.

It was a pleasure to hear from you

England.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Oaklahoma 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Oklahoma:Dear Mr. England,

Hello, I'm Oklahoma, one of America's daughters. And please don't judge me for  
>him, France or Spain being my parents.<p>

*smiles* So you do magic? I'm still a lil'. Young for a state, but I know a  
>fair share. I need a few tips 'cause last time a tried perform a spell, I<br>turned my brother Kansas into a waffle. *le sigh*

*Blushes slightly* I know I just met you, but… um… can I call you Big  
>Brother?<p>

*Gives steally look* So~… What's Mr. England's relationship with my daddy?

Love the Sooner State,

Oklahoma

(Maria O. Jones)

PS, *another blush* C-could you please tell Sealand I said hello?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Oaklahoma,

Do not worry I try not to judge people based off of their pedigree. No matter how tainted it may be.

Yes I enjoy magic quite a bit actually. Though I am shocked that an American state practices it.

Waffles? What type of spell wre you trying? I haven't had a mishap like that, it interests me

how that might have happened.

Um, I find that might be transending some boundries, so I hope you take this in

the lowest form of offense, but I would prefer if you did not address me as that.

My relationship with wich father exactly. Because if I remembe correctly you have three.

And whats with the look?

-England

p.s. I'll be sure to pass on the message.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Ink 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Ink:Hello England,

Um, my names's Ink and I live in Eastbourne. I'm just wondering, if it's your  
>country, or rather you are the country, uh, why don't I ever see you around? I<br>mean, I go out quite a lot, and I spend a lot of time in library's and  
>things... But I never see you around. Uh, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm<br>intruding... Or something...

-Ink

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Ink,

You may not see me because I spend most of my time in London

And we countries tend not to tell everyone we meet who we are.

You see while human weapons won't kill us they sill hurt, and every country

has their enemies, so we try to void unnecessary problems.

Even America abids by this

Sincerly,

England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	5. New Jersey1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Iggy,

Hey! I haven't seen you in a while~! Wait... Do you remember me? I'M NEW  
>JERSEY, REMEMBER? Ya know, sweet Kate who always got you tomatos? No? *pouts*<br>You really need to get out more, Iggy.

You know, you should tell America to read me bedtime stories more often. . .  
>All these new, big states are sort of scaring me, and now I'm afraid America<br>will forget about me, me being the 5th smallest state and all. . .

Anyway, I just wanted to know how you're doing, really. Do you need more  
>tomatos? What about corn?<p>

Well, I guess that's it, buddy! I hope this jogs your memory of me! Ya know, I  
>was one of the 13 original colonies... No? *sigh*<p>

Your American buddy,

The Mini-Superhero New Jersey (AKA the small sidekick of America Kate)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear New Jersey,

I would first like to ask that you refrain from addressing me as 'Iggy'

England or Britian will suffice. And yes, I do recall you vaguely from America's last Birthday party.

Your the one who set France on fire, right? Or was New Hamshire?

America has to many children.

And America's parenting skills are none of my buissness. No matter how much he seems to be lacking

in them.

Actually I am doing quite fine, thank you. But no, I do not need and commondations as of right now.

-England

P.S. don't call me buddy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	6. Ali2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear England,

thank you for anwswering my letters, i love answering back

I'm glad that your countryis doing well

its still cold around her but spring is just around the corner.I'm curious,  
>what is your favorite season? My favorite is fall because its not too hot and<br>not to cold and thats when my school has marching band season so yea

well bye and accept this basket full of muffins

Ali

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Ali,

Trust me it was my pleasure,

Yes, it is still a little cold over here, but Spring is fast approaching.

I like winter the best. Everything is so pretty around that time, and everyone seems so happy

around Christmas time.

Thank you very much for the muffins.

sincerly,

-England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	7. Crete1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

British Bastard.

I'm Crete. You probably don't care, and have never heard of me. No one has,  
>since my Dad took control of my government. Don't judge me by him, though.<br>He's WAY lazier than me, and I can kick your ass any day. Unlike my fucking  
>Dad. *scowls*<p>

Apparently, it's not "healthy" for a fifteen year old girl to practice archery  
>all the time and have no friends, so I have to write fucking letters to<br>countries I don't like or even care about. You seemed saner than that North  
>Italy bastard, so I figured you'd be less of a pain to write to. I know I'm<br>going to prove myself wrong eventually, but hey.

So. About me, since you probably know next to nothing. Most of the Gods were  
>born at my place. The most famous being the sky twins (Apollo and Artemis) and<br>Zeus. My dad is a bastard and does nothing to raise me. I do archery a LOT,  
>and am pretty damn good at it. One time I shot that Turkey bastard in the eye,<br>right through that fucking mask. *mutters* Serves him right for stealing me  
>from Dad when I was little...<p>

...I heard you have a ton of rain at your house. *smirks* It must feel AWFUL  
>when other people's houses are warm and sunny. I also heard you raised that<br>bastard America. What the fuck did you DO to him? He screwed up my economy and  
>is the single most annoying being on the planet. Well, besides that moron<br>Korea.

Argótera, bastard.

Crete

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Crete,

I'm going to tell you the honest truth.

I stopped reading after the first paragraph.

-England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	8. Oaklahoma2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Mr. England,

Well, yea some of us do... Like North Carolina does practice sometimes with  
>seances (does that count?).<p>

Okay, sorry! I ask most people that when I first meet them, so it's kinda a  
>habit.<p>

Meh~ America... *Blush* It's just... California told me ... Something... About  
>you two, and Im just a lil' protective of family and um... Sorry!<br>*Embarrassed*

-Oklahoma

Maria Jones

PS, Thankyou~!

oOoOoOoOooOoOo

Dear Maria,

Really? I didn't expect that.

Why would THAT be the first question you ask?

You do realise I'm your family too right?

-England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	9. Ali 3

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hey England,

You were right, spring over here did approach super fast in my neighborhood,  
>and the temptures having been hitting reords hi's in the 70. That's bad<br>because it could get worse over the summer and that's when i have my major  
>colorguard pratices and i really don't want my skin to become pitch black<br>dark. Thanks for answering my letters the previous times and i really  
>apreciate it<p>

Sincerly, Aaliyah

oOoOoOoOooOoOo

Dear Aaliyah,

I'm sue the summer won't be too bad. And your recod highs ae 70's?

Thats...not really hot. I remember Texas complaining about her place hitting the hundreds.

-England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	10. New Jersey 2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Iggy—I mean, England,

Hey, you do remember~! XD Yeah, New Hampshire and I sorta accidentally  
>*coughcoughnotreallycough* burn France~!<p>

Speaking of which, I have no idea who I should prank for April Fool's Day! XD  
>Or maybe Rhode Island and I'll just go to the movies and watch the Hunger<br>Games~!

OH EHM GEEEE! Iggy—I mean, England, have you ever read the Hunger Games?  
>BEST. BOOK. EVEH. Rhode Island was counting off the days until it comes out!<br>AND IT'S FINALLY OUT! Daddy's off the wall about it, too! I just hope he won't  
>embarrass us... . I mean, LAST time he came to the movies with us, he<br>accidentally went into a horror movie... Rhode Island had to call Texas to get  
>drag him out of the theater and snap America out of it! Don't blame Daddy,<br>though. It was freakin' scary!

Yours truly,

Kate! (New Jersey)

OoOooOooOoOooOoo

Dear Kate

I don't think you should prank anyone at all. It's an appaling holiday anyways.

No I have not read it yet but I am planing to. I'll watch themovie when I'm finished.

And why bring America anyways if he's going to embarass you?

-England

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	11. Amsterdam 1

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Mr. England,

Hi, how are you? My dad is making me write letters, so I'm sending one to you.

Um, not to be rude or anything, but what on Earth did you do to America to make him so obnoxious?

Or was he just born that way?

Sincerely,

Fleur Van Rijn (Amsterdam)

OoOoOoOo

Dear Fleur Van Rijn,

I am doing fine. And it is a pleasure to receive a letter from you.

Honestly, I don't know.

But, I think that the pirate stories I used to read him gave him a hero complex.

-Arthur Kirkland

(The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland)

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Ah, Iggy sure dose love his titles huh?**


	12. Hawaii1

OoOoOoOooOo

Aloha England,

It's Hawaii. I'm the one who switched the sugar for your tea with salt.

I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE DADDY TOLD ME TO! Anyway I'm the girl who wears the overexposeing top and skirt eith tan skin and long dark brown hair.

You know the girl who hits France alot on the head with a frying pan. Anyway I just wanted to say hi.

OoOoOoOo

Hawaii,

That was you?

I don't care if your Father told you to do it you should've had the common sense not to!

And I 'm going to kill America..who dose that bloody wanker think he is?

Though I think I will forgive you on the account that you did assault France.

-England

OoOoOoOoOo


	13. NJersey3

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear England (Ha! I remembered!),

*sweatdrops and laughs* Yeah, well, you should know that no one can stop America when he decides something. I (was about to, at least) asked him if he wanted to come with Rhode Island and I but I could tell he already had plans with Texas and California... I was... pretty bummed that he couldn't come. Daddy and I haven't had any father-daughter moments in a while, but I'm okay, I guess. I still have Rhode Island as my friend!

*sighs* Dang. I REALLY wanted to prank D.C. you know! ...AND I AM NOT STILL PISSED THAT SHE'S THE CAPITAL WHEN TRENTON (MY capital) WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE NATION'S CAPITAL! *clears throat* Erm, sorry... I, uh, got a little childish there. *laughs*

Hey, do you know Adele? The singer? Well, I'm in band (I play the flute!) and we're doing Rolling in the Deep as one of the songs. I'm so excited!

I can't believe that spring is already here! Outside is sooo soo pretty right now with all of the daffodils blooming and stuff! The only thing that sucks is all the mosquitos coming out. I hate bugs! They ruin all of my crops!

Also, when you see the Hunger Games, watch the Lorax in 3D! It might be childish, but Rhode Island and I watched it and it made us cry! It makes me really sad to think that the world can be so easily polluted. *sighs* Now, Rhode Island and I are using cloth bags when we go to ShopRite.

Love,

Kate

OoOoOoOo

Dear Kate,

Well, I guess you're right on that account...

I told America that adopting so many kids was a bad idea... *shakes head*

But he didn't listen and now he's bitten off more than he can chew.

Wich is saying something considering his huge mouth.

Well, Adele IS english.

I went to see the Hunger Games a week after your last letter actually.

I quite liked it.

But I refuse to watch The Lorax.

Sincerly'

England

OoOoOoOoOo


	14. Luckytan1

OoOoOoOooOo

Ne, England!

How are you?

Okay, that's a bad way to start a letter. . . oh, I'm Lucky, by the way. I mean, it's not my name, but it's. . . y'know? I'm one of America's citizens. . . Gah, don't think badly of me, please! I'm not like him, I swear! *mutters* Never have I been so ashamed to wear glasses. . .

But yeeeeeah. . . oh, hey, I was wondering - is it hard to do magic? Cuz I've always been kind of into it. . . and mythical creatures (that I guess aren't so mythical. . . ) and the like. . .

I'm surprised there aren't more letters. . . I don't know what other people are thinking, but I think it's really cool to write to you! I mean, it's cool to write to ANY of you guys, but I'd much rather write to you than to. . . France. . . *shudders*

Am I butchering your language much? I hope I'm not! *Frightened look*

Well, Ja

Lucky-tan

OoOoOoOo

Lucky,

Hello, I am fine.

One of America's citizens? Well at least you don't seem as obnoxious.

No magic is not hard, but only those who are born into it are able to preform it.

I am very flattered by your high opinon of me, and overjoyed by your low opinion of France.

Well...you're doing much better than America.

-England.

OoOoOoOoOo


	15. admins suck!

**Sorry for this authors note, probally expecting another letter right?**

**Well here's the deal, I had started these letter exchanges with america's "letters to a hero."**

**But some jerks who saw that decided to go to the admins and say i broke the rules and that i can't use reviews**

**in my stories. said that it was just a 'review farm' and 'pathetic' when really i was just trying to get into charecter with america because I'm really**

**bad when it comes to being ooc. Well now Letters to a hero has been deleted by the admin and I'm incrediably pissed.**

**So any letters you guys have or have sent since the last chapter, I'm sorry**

**but they will have to be sent again through pm so that this exchange won't be deleted (yes i found a loophole :))**

**-DarkW**

**p.s. i'm also sorry that i didn't post this up sooner but they also froze my account.**

**I'm thinking of creating another account of nothing but letter exchanges, just to piss them off.**

**and if they delete those i just keep making more mwhahahahahaha!**


End file.
